ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
LOOKOUT ARCHIVE:All random of my pages on Lookout
I want people to see this so I am reposting it in a forum. User blog:Ultra Kuzon/I Believe = blog version. Comes from my heart and mind. I mean it. ---- I have been here, since day one. I have been here, since the first edit--the first page. I have seen what many others have not seen before. I have seen, a wiki, grow and prosper every day. I have seen the facts--I have seen, what many other users; admins, bureaucrats, fail to see their whole time. I know, and I believe we can do better. I believe, we can work together, and make the Lookout--Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki--, Supreme once again as it once was, in the first months. I believe, we can make a change, we can make one of the greatest wiki's of the Dragon Ball Wikia line--not only that, but Wikia as a self. I have recently seen, and interacted, with many users, not in a good way--in a bad way. I don't believe that is the Lookout, that I know. The Lookout, I knew, and loved to get on everyday when I got home, was a happy place--where I could get on chat or the wiki, and edit--knowing I am appreciated. I know how it feels to not be appreciated, and I am sure many others on this wiki do. Because I believe, I believe in a better place--a better place to get on, and people enjoy. Not only this wiki, but to inspire many others. To inspire, new users, that this is a wiki, that welcomes them, whoever they are and whatever they like, ideas. Ideas, to make a change, and make it better. Recently, I have seen things, that I do not want to see. We all do. But we must learn, to take those sights, and use them for good. Not use them for the worse--as we have for many months. I came here today, like many days, just to once again, come on to a group of abusers, or what you may call them. It is not only this wiki that is the problem, it may not be the users who are the problems. It is the culture that is the problem. One thing this wiki, has failed to do, is enforce its dignity! I believe, in a better future. I believe, in a better place--a better place, for all to enjoy. I have went to the deepest corners, the highest places, to make this wiki what it is now. But what I mean by that statement, is the wiki itself. Not the users--the culture. Self-control--self-evidence(ts)--is a big step, to a bright future, a bright leader ship, and a bright community! I believe, that we can do this together, and make this wiki, as great as many others. I believe, we can join together with other wikis, and together, form one great community. Not only this wiki. I personally seen the greatness, of the once alive, Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. It inspired me for this wiki for many things, and this speech I am giving you today. I believe, in a future. Bad culture, it believes in the past. Many times I have worked to make a change--and many times I have failed. We all make mistakes. We all are critisised for those mistakes. We must learn, making mistakes is a natural thing. If a man--a user-- makes a mistake, he should not be critisied to every corner. He should be praised, and welcomed for his mistakes, to learn from them! We as a wiki, have failed to see that, in the many months we have been here. I believe, and I have tried, to know we are better than that. I seen many other wikis, they are prospering with a warm community. I believe, we can be like them, but better. I seen the views, many of us have, and many of us care. Many of us try. But because of the left wing of the clan, we are critisised for it. I believe, we can all work, to create a community, only an average user or person would believe is the future, or the past in some cases. This is the Lookout! And we were meant--'we were created'-- to be better! Better than the lower side of community. Maybe not better than every other wiki, but better than the low side. We are the same as other wikis, but we can be better! And to other members of other wikis reading this, you can too! We can all try, to make ourselves better, and at the same time, enjoy ourselves doing it--we just need to think. The human mind, is made for thinking. We were made with the possibility of hope, that we can use our minds to do amazing things, and that is what I believe! Many of you may think I am on the internet giving some weird speech, but at least I have my pride, to work hard in real life, and on the internet, and anywhere I go. If you were stuck in a hole, in the middle of no where, I bet you would try to get out. I bet you would try to save yourself. I believe, we are the Lookout. Made for Looking out for our users, our community. I took leadership of this wiki not less than a month ago, and I did it, to make sure we are on the right path to a happy wiki! But I can't work, unless the users work with me, so we can make a change. It has been too long, since we have been able to conspire with each other, and our reputation has been tainted, countless times, because of it! I believe we are better than that, I believe we are all one. We just need to work together. I believe, we can be as one. You can go "...", or you can try. I mean what I mean on this blog. All you need to do, is help come together, and make it better. We have worked hard, the last 7 months, and Goddamn we will work hard again! But this time, we will work better, to meet our goals! That is my plan, and I know we can make it true.I believe, we are the Lookout--and I believe--and know--, we can all believe. Oh and btw, wiki chat is removed for 3 days to help with the clean up. ---- Archive 1 (September 2012 - October 2012) Archive 2 (November 2012 - December 2012) ---- I Whatever Hey, asshole good luck in life if you're always gonna turn on your friends like the real d!ck you are, what I have to say about what you said in chat is: Well, if you're the real founder where's your founder title? I mean really. You're gonna say something like that, then leave. Honestly I don't give a f*ck. I founded the wiki, don't like it? I don't care, You are an admin. So say all the sh*t you want. Don't like that I'm the founder just leave. I do sh*t for this wiki, I got this started. You wanna complain go ahead, keep spitting out the sh*t that's in there. I don't have time to work on some "election" sh!t that's gonna f*cking fail. I have a life, and I'll put in "effort" if there's something that isn't bound to be a f*cking fail. lol Keep turning on your friends like an asshole, watch where you end up. I have a new account now, not entirely the founder now. That was your fault really, but It was my fault too. I fell from peer presure, and you just got away. Me and VK took the trouble. Anyways, peace out. If you see me not editing, puting in "effort" one day, and never again you'll know f*cking why. Reply Democrat I guess if its aloud idk. Links Can me has purple links again? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 10:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Here is my new signature You like it? CN made it for me. Elcid..Man.....Talk 20:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) please let me know if you got this I was wondering why people don't want me to be admin or something, other then me being busy and bad grammar, please no one but Kuzon reply. Kuzon you want to chat tomorrow in pm, when you can of corse. Here's to not anyhow banning people http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/61.148.75.230 (Abusing multiple accounts: Why would we ban you, if you were just going to make another account and act like nothing happened?) ^Condescending tone and attitude, refusal to understand situation and blatant misrepresentation. Here's to Kuzon!Geti186 (talk) 12:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you would mind putting a signature (Four waves ~) so the person can know who left the message. Powerful gohan (talk) 09:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan Can u Help? Hi UK HM here and as I said i was interested in politics when i told my dad he asked what party am I can you help me pick one? If you can please thx Yes, I'm serious Demote me. I don't want to explain, just demote me. Powerful gohan (talk) 04:53, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Powerful gohan OK, Can I get my comments or when I edit Pink or Neon green, Like how yours are blue! I'll join chat later today. Thanks CN Leave Me A Message 13:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't cheat. The Final Flash account is shared with my brother and my friend. AND I had been lowered down by 3 votes before. So I really had a total of 16. CN Leave Me A Message 13:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) My old friend... Kuzon,my dear friend,I wish to speak with you preferrably soon if possible. Thank you- PhantomSilverShenron (talk) 21:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: While I don't deserve any applauses, I will say this. Your leadership is the better for the wiki. The mad part is me having low esteem such as users maybe have from time to time. Nothing else. Sorry if it seems I'm mad, it's personal things affecting me. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 06:45, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Correction January 11th 2013: Vegito 7900's bureaucrat rights have been removed and him demoted to administrator. The correct would be: ''Vegito 7900's bureaucrat rights have been removed and he was 'demoted to administrator.'' AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 08:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat I just wanna chat with you. I need to speak about something. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 09:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Irrelevant article. This wiki is for Dragon Ball fanons, right? The why is there a Halo fanon article? I really don't think it is at all relevant to the wiki. May you think about this before telling me what you think? Leo Kazisaski (My talk) Affiliation Hey Kuzey, as you can tell by the title this message is about affiliation. Firstly, I would like permission to spruce up the page and make it look a little better. Secondly, I would like to affiliate my two wikis w:c:berserk and w:c:shingekinokyojin, they are not RP wikis but the are both to do with Animangas (anime and manga). Thanks, Unban me, Ezio is being unfair Can you unban me? Ezio got all upset and raging for no reason when all I was doing was using the Staff Officer Black emote and joking around. Ezio was being unfair too, he banned me for infinite. '''Elcid..Man.....Talk 02:20, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Come back on chat Come back on chat, Hey Kuzon will you put chat back please? The saiyan princess What happened to chat? What happened to chat? Respect Now that I see you working hard and talking with other users, I am now happy again. I want to say thanks, and I am starting to respect you again :) C ya around. CN Leave Me A Message 13:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Fairuse Can I edit the fairuse template? http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fairuse What do you mean section by section, I erased it because no need to leave a bunch of Broken file links. Can we chat on another wikia? CN Leave Me A Message 21:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I misread Because I like to edit the parts at a time it is spam? Who is complaining because IDK, They should worry about themselfs. Many people do it the way I do. Thank you. CN Leave Me A Message 22:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Either way I won't do It any more. I am happy again. BTW congrats on 8,000. CN Leave Me A Message 22:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kuzon, the 27th is my birthday, so can you put up a edit on January 27th saying Today is RjGraffiti2's birthday! Please? Your mad...your plans will not be though through , hack what ever you want I want NOThING to do with it anymore , just get out of my LIFE - LittleChibi (talk) 07:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Question What did you leave on my "Message Wall"? It was something in style with: "Nice User Page". I never got a chance to read it.... =( AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Also: Is the Ian catgory necessary, and if so, why? Do you really need to see it on "Ian"? And did you add the category to start with? AssassinHood - Let's talk! 16:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Him Old Man Jekeins Hi, Kuzon AKA Billy-Bob. :D Why have you changed from Message Walls to Talk Pages Why have you changed from Message Walls to Talk pages. Just wondering. HAAAAAI Just gonna test my Sig. PG out! Powerful gohan (talk) 07:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Testin my signature. Ultimate Domon (talk) 00:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Domon (talk) 00:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) WHY. IS. EVERYONE. TESTING. SIGS. ON. MY. PAGE!!!!??? - Ultra Kuzon (angry). ban Kuzon can you unban me I really miss this wikia and I am bored without it Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you go to Goat City!! 19:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kuzon has had some memories of that Wiki. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 19:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) That Ip adress is richie's and richie because you banned me for 6 months Gangnamstyling (talk) 20:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Kuzon Gangnamstyling (talk) 20:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Nah that IP address was mine. :P SupremeLegacy (talk) 20:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Kuzon I want to be Admin Please & I Beg Of You Please Let Me Be Admin Gotanks 2 (talk) 17:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 17:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll stop. But if he adds "Supreme Super Saiyan" I'll undo it. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 19:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Harsh messages from Michael Iron So I was checking the comments of my article Ultimate Elcidman and noticed some harsh, rude things Michael Iron had said. Just look at it. I am sick of Michael Iron he was saying stuff like "You are a pathetic godmod piece of sh*t" and "no one wants you here go away", don't you think that is beyond rude? Michael Iron has been sending a lot of threatening messages to me lately. Especially on chat. You need to do something about him this is getting old. - Elcidman September 24th, 2012 6:39 PM I'm not stopping until you stop godmodding like a ass. RKO (talk) 00:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon Can You Make Me Admin Please Buddy I Really Want To Be Admin Okey I Beg Of You Let Me Be Admin & I Would Be Great At To Be Admin Gotanks 2 (talk) 01:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 01:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Picture. I'll get it done when I get the time. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 06:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuz. Forgive me if this isn't the result you wanted. Still hope you enjoy it. =) AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Kuzon you are so right & that what i will do & i will make alots of edits & i will do my best at it buddy Gotanks 2 (talk) 13:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 13:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Badge Fail You do realise everyone on this wiki has 76 badges, right? The EXACT same numbers. I checked on me, Gotanks and you. All of us have 76 badges. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) hey kuzon i'm doing better on my gammer buddy Gotanks 2 (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon i hope that everyone will start liking me again but i am trying to change my ways & i will learn to do good grammer without caps. kuzon you know what i mean buddy Gotanks 2 (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) kuzon i need your help kuzon can you make michael iron,phantomsilvershenron to stop vandalism they keep messing up my gotanks article Gotanks 2 (talk) 01:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 01:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC) We aren't vandalizing. Your using SS's picture without permission. Stop making false claims. RKO (talk) 01:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon what up & you can talk to me on fanfictoku wikia chat anytime & i thought you might want to talk to me on that fanfictoku wikia chat Gotanks 2 (talk) 03:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 03:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Kuzon guess what Morphinicius took my chat mod & he ain't right Gotanks 2 (talk) 03:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 03:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon have everyone to come to fanfictoku wikia to do rp with me http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hey Kuzon I bet supremelegacy will be shock to see how good I am on RP won't he. Gotanks 2 (talk) 23:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 23:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) =D Related Videos Module I heard that you were interested in having the related videos module enabled. What videos would you like in this? Just Dragon Ball Z related ones? - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:42, September 28, 2012 (UTC) please read kuzon Kuzon i want to ask you something why is pg a mod it's not because of me or anything. Reply Important Never mind that Kuzon anyways do you have a link to the rules? also can we talk in private its kind of important. Template and Template Making Can you teach me how to make templates? I'd love to make my own. By the way can I use the template you have on Kuro? It is really cool. Michael Iron doesn't deserve to become a mod or an admin Thanks for blocking Michael Iron, he was really getting on my nerves. I saw on his page that he is a candidate for being a chat mod and an admin. This worries me because he is obnoxious and would ruin everything if he became a chat moderator or an admin. He doesn't deserve it. Take away his rights to be one. Just don't let it happen. If he does become a chat mod or an admin then it will be the end of us all. NOOOOO!!!! Like Trunks said. - Elcidman September 31, 2012 3: 32 PM HA! You know whats funny? I was thinking over about your comment, and I was about to forgive you for what you've done and everything else.. Now this right here just made me regret about thinking it.. RKO (talk) 21:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Elcid, you deserve about 69 - 9001 less more of being an mod OR admin. You don't even deserve rollback rights. The Awesome One Mike well i think hes just gonna kick like he did the last the last time he was a mod for a day when he got mad at someone or soemthing elese that was involved there. Randomly kicked a person because of something that annoyed him. Same with admin please dont get mad at me about this guys and please guys 'i hope there wont be anyone argueing here or something. ....First of all Trunks you weren't f*cking there when I got mod for a day, I only kicked one person for cussing, Stop trying to make me look bad just because your afraid of me becoming admin and I bet you think I can ban you with my admin rights when I can't even touch you... Now have some RKO (talk) 00:01, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Mike, You kicked DK cause he was kinda being friendly to Bowser, (Was that an edited screenshot or what?) And Elcid, Loosen up, Ignore the ones who rant, Take a walk on the beach, Kick some villain butt, Just ignore Mike for a while, And I hope you two get along soon enough. PG out! Powerful gohan (talk) 08:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Mike, I don't see you becoming an admin as of now, so you might want to remove that from your profile. Also, I think you'll do a great mod but cut down on the usual talk you do. Like "punching someone in the clitoris". Okay? AssassinHood - Let's talk! 14:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Pg is telling the truth from what I heard mine can be an ok mod in a way but admin well idk about that. And hood pm me in chat, mike you can be nice when your not angry in all honesty now lets not cause something or whatever on Kuzons talk page. That was a edited picture.. And if not a edited picture It had to be a joke kick. Well Sorry for cursing at you trunks and I'm sorry for the whole argument with Elcidman, He just pisses me off sometimes. Have some RKO (talk) 21:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon did you leave me a message today about Elcidman was sorry I Like My Wiki 21:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC)GotanksI Like My Wiki 21:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi can you put be back on chat vegito thought i was some one else. reply to the above I would help but id probably get yelled at or threatened but i will help Good to know that i was editing so i didn't notice ---- Chat Can we meet on chat sometime? Or are you still ignoring me like you did on UDB and DBF? Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C ''to every user...] 14:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kuzon I think pg has something agansed me idk what but whatever idk what there all mad about. I don't have anything AGAINST you. Just a bit surprised that even you have a chance for admin. Powerful gohan (talk) 00:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan and I'm suprise I gave YOU a chance at admin, PG.. SupremeLegacy (talk) 00:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm surprised I had a chance at anything on this wiki I'll try and edit better and stuff don't know when I can tho. This is not something to be shoved away. Ian isn't being honest when at this chat. Please tell him that he better be honest, before things get out of hand. Leo Kazisaski (My talk) can_you_unban_me?DK_banned_me_for_an_unfair_time_and_to_get_rid_of_me. I moved the ban from infinite to December 24th (Christmas). Count yourself lucky, I was going to make it a month until that came into my head. But if you keep god modding and no listening, it won't be so easy next time. - Why doesn't my signature work on this wiki? -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 19:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Linked, I just finsihed coding for my user page and talk page -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 20:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, won't do it again -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 21:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I made another sig for different wikis :) CertainlyNotDragon Ball Lover 15:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I love the new Backround. Good choice. -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 13:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Avengers rp wiki Super Tanks made an Avengers rp wiki and I am admin there. It's really cool. Do you wanna join? We need more members. Elcidman (talk) 01:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) OK... '''CertainlyNot • Talk • ' Bullying in chat DragonKnight99 has been costantly calling me a "faggot" and "homo" on chat and he started insulting me when I didn't do anything. He is acting exactly like Mike Iron acts. At the rate he is going, I don't think he should be a chat moderator. I can't really decide his punishment but could you punish him? Maybe you could demote him and ban him for a week or two weeks. When he comes back and if his behavior has improved maybe he gets his rights back. The crap he does is what people on Dragonball Wiki have gotten banned for. He didn't censor "faggot" either. The stuff he does isn't tolerated on other wikis and we need to be more strict. I know I am not in charge, I am not admin or moderator but I have a lot of experience on wiki. Something needs to be done about him. Elcidman (talk) 04:49, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey User:SonGohanRules vandalized your page and your userpage, as you can see I un did it. -- 'CN Leave Me A Message 20:17, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ultra Kuzon can u do me a favor?About my RP character Vegito Jr. Can u put his "real" page in the "Roleplay Character" instead of the other one which says,"this is wrong page" please? Thx Hi there 23:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello, fellow users. This is the first of many weekly addresses I will be giving, concerning the wiki and new updates and policies. First off, I would like to mention the big, January 2013 Adminincial elections going on. They are getting hot, a few users in lead, I'd just like to remind you that no useless comments on the forum. Next, I'd like to mention the also big, Ultra Kuzon Administration that take the wiki a few days ago. SupremeLegacy, stepped down. As part of this new change, the wiki's colors have been altered a bit, fitting the new year and such. I hope you enjoy, blue and green and a bit of orange. Heh, each color is Dragon Ball related except green (in a way). And happy new year 2013, been 6 days. So, I hope the wiki continues to grow like it is, and I wish you all good luck. And to the election candidates, good luck to you to and remember, major candidates (2) are picked on the 10th (3 days). Thanks. - ---- It looks like CertainlyNot1218 has won the Jan. 2013 Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Adminincial Election! ---- That's right, CN has won the January 2013 election. After a long (8 days :/) election and campaign (meh), he was elected admin. Not only that, but Michael Iron is now the vice administrator. ReaperxRoll was made moderator too as we needed another one. Congratulations to CN! The next administrator! And PG! Goten66 and Michael Iron are the wiki's vice administrators. Please leave comments and do as you please. -shows thousands of fans outside cheering and a big ass TV screen in the middle of the parking lot with the pic > on it waving Lookout flags and shooting Ki blasts in the air- CN will be innagurated into office on January 9th in chat, so as Mike. Be sure to be there! MORE NEWS: Powerful gohan has been elected as well because the election was solved. His votes were lowered by 2, and PG's were at 11, where CN's now was. Since the wiki was needing 2 more admins, they were both made. Yay. ---- Hello fellow users, a day early, hehe. Um, I wanted to announce, that The LOOKOUT act has been passed, establish new rules etc.. Vegito 7900 has been demoted to administrator. He removed his bureaucrat rights, and they will be swapped to Powerful gohan, who will hopefully get more use from them (7900 has a week to prove he can use his admin rights or they are also removed). Next, I would like to say SupremeLegacy has came back, but in the LibertyDude account--his other is blocked until sometime in February. This week, has been a long week for us. Many new things had gone on, so and so, and let's hope this week is just as successful. The Ultra Kuzon administraton has put forth many new rules and policies, and passed the LOOKOUT act, but none that should really affect the wiki. Next off, 2,500 pages. Yes, we are growing at a constant rate. I remember getting 2,000, now we are at 2,500, odd I say. But time flies, let's stay at that. Um, finally last off, there has been much trauma going around with Michael Iron, let me say that this should not have been a such big deal, and his ban was for a reason explained a few times on the rules page (which no one cares to read and they end up getting banned and wondering why). And his ban will not be lowered, since there is only one moreor less day to it. The No Ranting rule has also been lowered, but no removed completely. It was mostly repealed, but there is still no heavy ranting, but you still can, as long as it doesn't to too much damage. I also added the no rant pages/blogs rule, which you can read over on the Rules page. Thank you, and let's make this next week until 1-19-13, even better. Thank you, and see you. - ---- Hello fellow users, not that long of a week. As much as I love creepypastas..and um, have some experiences, with them...that isn't important right now. Anyway, first I'd like to say it has been a short week, as far as I know, but one thing caught the eye. On the 18th (yesterday), Vegito 7900, 3rd co-founder, left the wiki, because he was going to be demoted, and thought stuff. So his rights were removed, not but a week after his Bureaucrat rights. We honor him, he did more for this wiki in the early days though, and his sick mother in RL. Chat moderator, Mad Nation, will be most likely taking Vegito's place as administrstor--a vote is being held. Other news, I am saying the "No canon pics without paint on articles" rule created in the former administration, is still in place. Remember to paint in any way. I can make exceptions though. 1,600 pages as well. I see the wiki coming together good, and I expect to see more from our great users, and more. Thank you, and I look forward to seeing your comments on 1-26-13. Thank you. - ---- Category:March 3 2013 Category:LOOKOUT ARCHIVE